Troy Rivers
Troy Mitchell Rivers is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 7: Timeslip. He works as an assistant district attorney in upstate New York. Troy is currently 29 years old and lives alone. He has the abilities of Alternate Timeline Perception, Nociceptive Immunity, Visiokinesis and Distraction. Appearance Troy has the same basic features of his mother, but he still resembles his father the most. His eyes are a deep and recognisable blue shade that was his father's originally but is a common family trait. He keeps his dirty blonde hair short, but tends to gel it ever so slightly. He has a slim build and is 5ft 11 in height. Troy tends to wear suits almost all of the time, normally Gucci or Armani. Abilities Troy's first ability is that of Alternate Timeline Perception. This is the ability to see the possible alternate timelines created by one's past decisions and choices. Using this ability, he can consciously choose to give himself visions of the alternate timelines created by his decisions, showing how events would have occured differently and how the world would be changed if he had chosen a different option. It is usually activated by questioning a specific old decision in his mind. When activated, the visions will then show his entire alternate life until the moment of his death, before his attention returns to reality. He can use this ability to see the alternate timelines created by the decisions of others too, using his visiokinesis. His second ability is Nociceptive Immunity, the ability to be immune to physical pain. This ability means that Troy is incapable of feeling physical pain. He is still able to become injured, and will then heal at a normal rate, but he cannot feel the pain associated with the wound. There is thus a risk of him not reacting to the injury or taking care of it, and his reflexes are slightly dampened, but it also means that he couldn't be disorientated or incapacitated using pain. Torture would also prove ineffective. However, he could still experience mental and emotional pain, as the immunity is only physical. Troy's third ability is Visiokinesis. This is the ability to manipulate, grant and interfere with various visions. Using this ability, Troy is able to manipulate all visions, be they ones showing the future, the past or events occuring elsewhere in the present. This means that he is able to share the visions he gains through the power of alternate timeline perception. He is able to give himself visions at will, and is able to give other people visions through physical contact. When he does so, he can also see what they see. Additionally, he can change visions received by people with precognitive abilities, making them effectively show a lie, and he is able to block people from receiving any visions at all. His fourth and final ability is that of Distraction, which is the ability to prevent others from focusing and concentrating by disrupting activity in the part of the brain which controls these functions. The people can then only focus on one thing for a few seconds. It can be used to help him escape, as the enemy wouldn't notice him fleeing, and it can also be used to prevent effective defence against an attack. It also can be used to prevent a person from using enhanced aim, as that individual couldn't focus enough to access it. Focus and contemplation both give immunity to this ability. Family & Relationships *Father - Troy Rivers Snr *Mother - Diana Rivers *Older sisters - Margaret and Vallerie Rivers *Younger brother - Drake Rivers Personality Troy is quite ruthless and finds it hard to relax, as he works almost all of the time. He's very dedicated and does not have time for a social life. He is, however, quite witty and charming enough. He's quite uptight and finds it hard to separate himself from his work long enough to have a serious relationship. Etymology Troy was named after his father, Troy Rivers Snr. Troy is a French name for "Troyes", the capital of the Aube department in France. It's English meaning is simply "Troy" referring to the ancient city of Troy and the legends about it. The Gaelic meaning is "Foot soldier". His middle name is Mitchell, chosen after his paternal grandfather and is Hebrew for "Who is like God?" His surname meaning in English is obviously "rivers". Brief History Troy's childhood was very impersonal though he enjoyed it, as his father was almost always working and his mother was a socialite, always having an event to attend. He was well looked after by his older sisters and the nanny. He attended Harvard Law and currently works as the Assistant District Attorney in New York. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters